<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try to Take A Shortcut (But I Get Cut) by prince_zale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414228">Try to Take A Shortcut (But I Get Cut)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale'>prince_zale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YakuLev BDSM Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BSDM, Confessions, FTM Yaku Morisuke, Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character, Trans Yaku Morisuke, brief mentions of Kuroo Tetsurou and Nobuyuki Kai, mentions of past hookups, mentions of unsafe sexual practices, they talk and stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just as cute as I remember,” Lev said, lips pressed to his ear so he could hear over the music, causing Morisuke to shudder against him.</p><p>“Shut up, you look like an idiot. Who wears slacks to the club? God."</p><p>--</p><p>Written for @Fluff_Lover69 on Twitter. </p><p>Some LevYaku BDSM bullshit written to Selena Gomez' "Boyfriend" - Literally it was on repeat while I wrote this.</p><p>It's good, I promise.</p><p>Beta'd by @glutenfreeroach on Twitter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YakuLev BDSM Shenanigans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try to Take A Shortcut (But I Get Cut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to Aki for requesting this smut, big thanks to Ava for betaing it, and big thanks to my girlfriend for being a really good reference point for how doms/dommes work and think, because I'm a huge bottom lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The summer breeze swirled around Morisuke’s ankles as he stood in line at The Original Sin. His skinny jeans were so tight they were practically cutting off the circulation to his sneaker clad feet. His shirt was so thin that it was plastered to his skin with the sweat from the heat of the night. The moon hung low in the sky, orange and full, the stars speckling out over the dark lavender sky. He rolled his neck, presenting his I.D. as he was let into the club.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The beat thrummed beneath his sneakers and through his chest. He was here tonight with a purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The bar was packed as he approached it, but he managed to squeeze his way past some very large men to get to the neon and glassy mirror finish. He ordered a cosmopolitan because fuck gendering drinks, fruit was good and didn’t taste like ass. He looked out over the crowd, wondering which man would be his prey tonight. Once his drink was delivered, he left a large tip, hardly glancing at the bartender—he had captured sight of who he wanted tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Tall, silver hair, strong arms. Who came to a club in slacks and a dress shirt? Morisuke rolled his eyes. It didn’t matter, really. They wouldn’t be on him much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He would do this, on occasion. Come to the club, get drunk off his rocker, take home man after man that looked like his childhood crush. Try to fuck out his frustration, his exasperation, but no one was ever the same. No one could get under his skin the same way that bastard could. He craved it. But he would always settle for the men that looked like him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Excuse me,” Morisuke said, looping his arm though the man’s crooked arm, setting down his cosmo on the nearby table. “You’re dancing with me now, okay?” It wasn’t a question. He was already dragging him to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yaku-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He froze.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Looked back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lev…”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Well… this was humiliating. Here he was, dragging his actual high school crush out onto the dance floor under the guise of finding a guy that looked like his high school crush to take home and bang his brains out. Morisuke slowly let go of Lev’s arm. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not sure what you mean? I live here. In town, I mean. Why are you here?” Lev asked. He was already leaning down and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much that pissed him off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He pushed Lev back up. “I am not a child. Do not lean down. I’m here because… I’m here…” he trailed off uselessly. He certainly wasn’t going to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lev </span>
  </em>
  <span>why he was here to find guys that looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lev.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You wanted to dance?” Lev asked, offering Morisuke a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y-yeah…” Morisuke said, taking the hand. It was warm, and swallowed his whole.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lev led him to the floor, then dragged him close. Their height difference wasn’t nearly as laughable as it had once been. His head would settle perfectly on Lev’s shoulder if he were to lean in. He didn’t. His cheeks were on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lev’s hand slipped down his back, holding him close, hips moving to the rhythm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morisuke decided, looping his arms around Lev’s neck and moving with him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Twisting, turning, curling - to the beat, regardless of the beat - Morisuke was going to show Lev what he was missing. Not that Lev seemed to be missing it, with the way his hands roamed Morisuke’s body. No, he was looking. He was looking at Morisuke, and Morisuke danced for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re just as cute as I remember,” Lev said, lips pressed to his ear so he could hear over the music, causing Morisuke to shudder against him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut up, you look like an idiot. Who wears slacks to the club? God,” Morisuke grumbled, but pushed himself closer, boldly moving one of Lev’s hands to grip his hip as he rolled them back into Lev’s crotch. He could feel the curl of Lev’s grin against his ear and he wanted to moan.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Let’s get out of here,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You always were the boss of me, Yaku-san,” Lev purred, nipping the shell of his ear. Morisuke almost melted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Instead, he growled, yanking Lev down by his tie. “It’s Morisuke, now. I’m not your senpai anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lev just grinned at him. “Good,” he said, then kissed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>nose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all gods damned things.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Morisuke bit his lip in frustration, cheeks red, and turned on his heel. Lev would follow, or he wouldn’t, but he was leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t sigh in relief at the feel of a tall, strong, muscular chest directly behind him. He didn’t. He just exhaled totally randomly, which had nothing to do with that at all. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>They wove between other club patrons, Morisuke all but forgetting his cosmo in his mission to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>out. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When they broke through the front entrance, somehow, the air felt cooler, even though the scrolling sign across the street still reported the same miserable temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Morisuke’s head whipped around as he felt Lev take his hand. “My place isn’t far,” Lev said, inclining his head. Morisuke took a moment’s pause, then shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If he was gonna get fucked by Lev, which is basically what he’d been trying to do all along, shouldn’t he get fucked in Lev’s very own apartment? Seemed like sound reasoning to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lev practically dragged him down the block, and Morisuke had to remind him on several occasions that his legs were still shorter than Lev’s own. Eventually, it seemed that the taller man got tired of hearing that, because he picked Morisuke up, making him wrap his legs around his waist and put his head into his shoulder, much to his chagrin, embarrassment, and exclaimed protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lev kissed him, that is. Kissed him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>passionate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It made Morisuke’s head spin, and certainly had the desired effect of shutting him up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Who taught him to kiss like that? And… oh gods, his arms, they’re so strong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morisuke’s cheeks burned with the strength of his blush, but at the same time, he was melting. The only man he’d ever wanted to submit to, to be handled by and… here he was. Getting just that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Morisuke couldn’t recall when they’d entered a building, much less an apartment, but he was being pushed up against the closed door, inside one, a mouth on his neck, sucking and kissing, moaning and pushing his hands into soft silver locks.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lev chuckled at him. “I didn’t you could make those noises, senpai~” he teased in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Morisuke bit his lip, holding back a whimper, but he could tell that Lev had read his expression and had seen just how badly he wanted this.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I heard you’ve been looking for me,” Lev breathed, returning to his ears to nibble on them. “You’ve become quite the slut, haven’t you, Morisuke?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Morisuke could only moan and nod. Lev grabbed his jaw tightly. “Answer me~” he sang.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y-yes,” Morisuke gasped, his flush flooding all the way into his chest. Heat swirled in his belly and he rocked his hips against Lev’s eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good boy. You want me to be in charge, don’t you?” Lev asked him, a bit softer this time. Morisuke could see the kindness and genuine concern flicker in Lev’s eyes. God, he wanted to die, he was so embarrassed. Here Lev was, trying to make sure everything was safe and consensual and Morisuke… He felt his heart squeeze with emotion, and just the slightest sheen of tears in his eyes and he nodded, nuzzling into Lev’s palm as it cupped his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Please,” he managed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lev nodded. “I’m taking you to bed. I’m going to be mean and rough unless you tell me otherwise. You know how this works, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Morisuke could only nod again. “Green,” he confirmed. Lev let out a hot, heavy sigh, lips curling into a smirk and eyes dancing with renewed heat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good boy,” he purred, lifting Morisuke from where he’d been pinned against the door and carrying him into his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He was thrown back on the bed, then dragged to the end by his ankle. Lev yanked him into a sitting position and pulled off his barely-there-anyways shirt. Morisuke whimpered at the rough handling, all of it going straight to his clit and his slit, soaking him. He felt heady and high, so close to flying even though they’d barely even started.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lev kissed him ravenously, his fingers finding the hard nubs of Morisuke’s nipples and tugging. Morisuke’s back bowed and he arched toward Lev, hands grabbing at him desperately. “Lev!” he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Lev grabbed his face again, making him look at him. Morisuke could see fire in his eyes and a hard set to his jaw. “What did you call me, kitten?” he asked, voice cruel, a ruthless grin curling his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, Sir,” Morisuke exhaled a whine, fingers curling into Lev’s shirt in a brief need for comfort. He felt like he must have been red all over. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was wet all over. Lev was giving him exactly what he wanted. His eyes fluttered shut and he nuzzled at his hand again, kissing it. “I’m sorry, I forgot my manners,” he whispered, looking up at him through his lashes, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He hadn’t expected it to have such an effect on Lev. He watched his eyes widen, then soften infinitesimally. “Good boy,” Lev murmured in return, just the slightest catch in his voice. It had Morisuke confused. Had he done something bad? Unexpected? His brows furrowed in thought on how to best fix his mishap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke slid off the bed and onto his knees, still looking up at Lev. He placed his hands on Lev’s belt, then hesitated. “May I take them off?” Morisuke asked, then quickly tacked on, “Sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev nodded, his hand sliding into Morisuke’s hair and through it. Morisuke spent half a second somewhere in the back of his mind being mad about how fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lanky </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid Lev was. The other fifty-nine seconds were spent melting under the physical affection. The extra half second was used to briefly try to talk himself out of nuzzling against the very obvious bulge in Lev’s stupid, idiotic dress pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suffice it to say, he both won and lost, and was now dragging his tongue greedily along the zipper while his fingers fumbled with the belt buckle. His eyes hooded and he moaned against Lev’s cock as he imagined it in his mouth. Would it fit? Would he have to deep throat him? Would he choke? Gods, he wanted to choke on that cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought gave him just the boost he needed to finish with the belt, flounder his way around the button and zipper, and yank the pants away. Immediately, his nose was back in Lev’s crotch, nuzzling the absolute monster in his underwear. As he inhaled, he could smell, even taste Lev’s musk. He whined and looked up at Lev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost disappointed by the smirk and how unaffected Lev seemed to be. “You seem to be paying me an awful lot of attention, kitten.” He grabbed the back of Morisuke’s head and shoved his pretty face back into his crotch, grinding against the nose. “Do you want my cock, pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke moaned, about ready to come just from the foreplay alone. He trembled and nuzzled against Lev’s cock. Lev wrenched him back by his hair. “I want to hear you say it, you mangy cat,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yaku gasped and arched for him, his hand circling the wrist of the hand that was gripping his hair. His eyes were blown wide and hazey with pleasure, his mouth agape as he nodded eagerly, stupidly. “Ngh, I want it! I want your cock, Sir. I wanna taste it, please, please,” Morisuke begged. He could hardly believe he was hearing his own voice sounding so desperate, saying such filth. He wanted to sneer and stomp out a tantrum and play it all off like nothing, but then Lev’s grip on his hair got tighter and Morisuke’s fight washed away again in a series of pleasured shudders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you best pull my cock out and say hi, don’t you think?” Lev asked with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke nodded his affirmation, then remembered he was supposed to talk. “Yes, sir,” he responded, his hands going to the waistband of Lev’s boxer briefs, only to have them batted away. He tried again, thinking it had surely been a fluke, only to have them knocked away again. He tried and tried before eventually giving up and pouting at Lev from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Lev asked with a cock sure grin that made Morisuke want to punch his stupidly pretty face. He was getting there. He was almost at the tipping point where he would back out of all of it, and Lev must have known that, known exactly how to push him in the right direction. “Your hands aren’t the only thing capable of taking my briefs off, now are they, my little pet?” Lev asked him, condescending and sickeningly sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My. My. My, my, my, my, my, my. My my my, my my my, my my my my my!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The world circled in Morisuke’s head. It wound its way through all the little crevices of his brain, projected onto the back of his retinas, crawled down his spine and diffused into his blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My. Mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>His.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke took a deep breath to calm himself and squash the stupid hope that blossomed in his chest. “Yours,” he murmured, raising to his knees, nosing against his length. His arm loosely wrapped around Lev’s thigh as he held him. “Wanna be yours.” He sighed, eyes fluttering closed again as his teeth found the waistband of Lev’s boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand returning gently to his hair and petting over it told him he’d chosen right. He tugged down with his teeth, pulling them off, then watching Lev step out of them. “My good little pet,” Lev murmured to him, petting his hair again, then caressing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was that word again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My. Mine. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>His.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>His.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke’s gaze flicked upward to his master, his cheek pink, his doe eyes sparkling with affection and need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Lev praised. “Waiting for my instruction. You’ve earned yourself another orgasm tonight, pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even realized such a thing would be a possibility. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” he said quickly. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And he got to spend more time with him? The realization of how far deep in he was almost pulled Morisuke from the scene. Fortunately, Lev’s hand tightened in his hair at just the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to taste me, right, kitten? You wanted me to fuck your pretty face?” Lev asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke nodded again. “Yes, sir, please, I…” Morisuke struggled to think of how he wanted to end his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You?” Lev probed, voice lilting gently in that way that mothers’ do when they’re waiting for a good explanation as to why there’s peanut butter on the bathroom ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke’s jaw worked some more, and just as he saw Lev’s grip coming for him, he pulled back and grabbed the hand, rubbing his thumb over the fatty tissue of Lev’s palm. “I’m sorry, sir. I just… I… I want it.” No, that wasn’t right, that didn’t correctly scale his hunger. He looked back up at Lev with pure magma in his eyes. “I need it. I need you to fuck my throat, sir,” he rasped, then swallowed thickly. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speed at which Lev grabbed him left him reeling. One moment he’d been gazing at Lev, and the next he was closing his eyes against the monster cock coming for him, his mouth opened eagerly. He groaned the second he felt the hot, salty weight of Lev’s cock against his tongue. He slurped him down, fingers gripping at his bony hips and holding tight as Lev fed it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, good boy, take me, god,” Lev panted, sounding like he was coming undone almost as much as Morisuke was. “Fuck, Morisuke,” he gasped, then instructed, “Thumbs up for green, middle for yellow, down for red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke gave two thumbs up, and Lev petted over his hair again. “I-I’m gonna… can I… shit,” Lev said haltingly, finally just grabbing Morisuke’s hair and using it for leverage to skull fuck him. To think he’d been worried about choking. No, no, Lev bashed right through his gag reflex. All Morisuke could do was hang on for dear life. When his vision started to go blurry around the edges, and he stopped hearing Lev’s moans separately, he held up a middle thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev was quick to stop and stoop to him, wrapping those strong, warm arms around him. Morisuke let himself ease into them listlessly. He’d deprived himself for so long. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So long.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And why? For what? Because he’d been too chickenshit to admit to himself that he’d felt something other than rivalry while they were still in high school? Gods, he was such a fool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He weakly ran his fingers along the veins of Lev’s forearms. “Don’t let me go,” he whispered. “Don’t… I want to be with you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev picked him up gently, like a bride, and Morisuke allowed himself to curl against Lev’s solid chest. He’d filled out so well, he no longer looked like one of those fucking car sale balloon guys. Morisuke giggled at the thought in his head of Lev blowing around like that. Lev smiled and sat at the head of the bed, keeping Morisuke tucked up against him, which he appreciated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot to breathe, didn’t you?” Lev asked, clearly rhetorical as he ran long fingers down Morisuke’s spine. “You don’t have to answer right now, nor do you have to answer verbally, but I would like to know if you’d like to continue after this, or if you want to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke nuzzled at Lev’s collarbone, and pressed a kiss to his jugular. “Of course I want to keep going,” he rasped, sounding like someone had run over his vocal cords with a lawn mower. “Jus’ need a minute.” Besides, it’s not like he was going to ignore his own arousal. Nor the arousal poking into his left ass cheek. “You’re goo’ a’ this,” he slurred, lifting his head to kiss Lev’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t drunk in the least, that much he knew, but he felt like he was high. He felt like the world around him was hazy in the best way and in this bedroom with Lev, there was nowhere safer he could be. No one safer he could be with. He was getting everything he wanted, but Lev never actually wanted to hurt him, not like the other guys that looked like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke’s fingers tightened in Lev’s shirt and he closed his eyes tight against the dim light of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev seemed to notice the sudden change in demeanor and placed his hand over where Morisuke’s curled on his chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke shook his head. No, he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to think about those men at all, not when he was finally with the right one. “I’m sorry,” he sniffed, feeling his throat close against the emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Lev shake his head. “You never have to be sorry with me, Yaku-sa-- Morisuke. Never ever. Please understand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and he nodded. But the question on his mind built up, and he felt like he would break under the pressure of it. “Why don’t you want to hurt me?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like they did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev’s brows drew together in concern. “The other men… hurt you?” he asked, putting it together plain as day. “To clarify, the other men hurt you, but it wasn’t anything like the way you wanted them to hurt you. The way I’ve been hurting you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke nodded and nuzzled into Lev’s chest as he let out a long, deep sigh. “I don’t want to hurt you like that… You’re… you’re looking for pain, but you’re still a person. You aren’t a husk or a shell… I would never want to hurt you like that, I care about you. I’ve always cared about you, and I know you’ve always cared about me, regardless of whatever team stuff.” He felt Lev’s arms tighten around him. “You don’t deserve that. No one does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev seemed to hesitate there, maybe gathering his thoughts? It was hard for Morisuke to tell, all bundled up in Lev’s lap like a child. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around sooner to stop it,” Lev whispered to him. Morisuke jolted, feeling like he’d been electrocuted as he jerked back to fully look at Lev.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Morisuke prompted, much like an incredulous person would. As he was. An incredulous person, that is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev’s brows drew together in confusion. “Well, it’s true. If I had found you sooner, you wouldn’t have been with so many men like that, Morisuke…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke raised a brow. There was a lot to unravel there. First of all, “Found me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev rolled his eyes. “You were looking for me… maybe I was looking for you, too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke let out a low whistle. “Like what, you stalked me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No, god, not like that, idiot,” Lev said, then grabbed Morisuke’s wrists before he could throw hands. “Stop. Stop struggling, oh my god,” Lev ground out, just barely keeping hold on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke ceased his wiggling for the time being, but he vowed to continue if necessary. (Also, he was just really wiped. After everything, he felt he was allowed to be.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, like… Okay, you were looking for me in other guys. I was just… I was just looking for you. I asked Tetsurou and Kai. They helped me, and when they explained to me what you’d been doing… Do you realize how dangerous that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke could feel that his cheeks had gone hot and red again. He relaxed a bit from his defensive stance and pouted.”Yeah, and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev gripped his wrists tighter and shook him. “The worst I want to do to you is bruise you, idiot. How could you be so dumb to think that any of those men could do for you what I could and would willingly do for you? How could you be so dumb to think that they wouldn’t actually hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke tore his wrists from Lev’s grip and held his arms close to his body as he gazed at Lev, hurt. “I’m not the dumb one in this relationship,” he ground out. He could feel the tears building in his eyes and he looked away to keep them from Lev. “I stayed in Tokyo for your stupid ass, but you went away to America for uni, but okay, sure, I’m the stupid one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev had the audacity to look confused. “You stayed in Tokyo for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke decided they’d had enough chit chat, and got up from Lev’s lap. “Actually, I don’t want to continue. I’m just… I’m going home,” he uttered, picking up his shirt off of the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quick enough to dodge Lev’s attack, and found his wrist in his grip once again. Instead of trying to take it back, he just sighed, resigned and sad. “Please let me go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev shook his head. “Not if it means I have to go another six years without you,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke felt himself blush again and he shook his head. “You don’t know what you’re saying. I know our friendship meant…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Lev spat. “We didn’t have a friendship. We had a rivalry. And then we had… something more volatile and sexual than a rivalry. Then…” Lev’s voice softened. “ started falling for you. The supid things you’d do, the way you’d scold me. The way your brow pinches right here,” his thumb smoothed over the spot, “when you get tired or upset…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke could feel the blush from the tips of his ears to his toes. He looked down at where Lev’s hand was clasped around his wrist, and he placed his free hand over it. “I like your stupid cackle, and how you stopped leaning down when you noticed it really bothered me, and the way you’d always have a bottle of water ready for me after practice. I liked the way your hands felt when they were taping mine. I liked....” He chewed his lip. “I really liked when we studied together and I got to see you outside of volleyball. It made me really happy. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>got under my skin—and you still do—but…” He finally looked at Lev, tears shining in his eyes. “I thought you didn’t want me ‘cause you left and I… I just wanted to fill the void… I missed you but I thought you hated me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev pulled a teary Morisuke into arms, gently squeezing him. “I’m sorry. I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you. In fact, quite the opposite. I’m sorry that I made you worry, Morisuke,” he hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke felt himself slowly relaxing back into Lev’s hold, curling back up in his lap. “Well, maybe… we could fix things now... “ he said, feeling embarrassment blaze over his cheeks and down through the rest of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we can,” Lev hummed, leaning in to kiss him. Morisuke returned the kiss eagerly, passionately. It was only moments before he found himself clutching Lev’s shirt and pulling him closer. His arousal re-ignited instantaneously, and he moaned into Lev’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to continue, kitten?” Lev purred against his lips, nosing against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke shivered and nodded, moving to straddled Lev’s hips. He ground down on his cock, hips rolling fervently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you inside me, Lev,” he mewled, forgetting himself. He moaned when he felt Lev grip his jaw tightly in that massive hand of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Lev growled, pinning Morisuke with a look that nearly melted him. He could feel his cunt tighten and twist with pleasure, soaking his boxer-briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I want you inside me, Sir,” he pleaded instead, his back bowing as he groaned and slanted their hips together. He felt a bit of pride at the way Lev’s breath hitched before he was grabbed bodily, being thrown onto the bed as their positions changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev mouthed at his neck lasciviously, leaving bite-marks and slick spit along his pulse point while his hands undid Morisuke’s pants and peeled them off. “Quickly, please,” Morisuke gasped, needy for Lev’s cock. His cunt clenched, wanting for something to fill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev kissed him fiercely, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, earning a whine from Morisuke. “Do you need protection?” Lev asked, pulling away to reach for his bed-side drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re clean?” Morisuke panted, eyes glazed with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lev nodded, Morisuke shook his head. “Then no, I don’t. Hormones and birth control, I’m clean, too, so will you…?” he asked shyly, cheeks aflame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Lev murmured in a moment of tenderness, a break from the hard character he was playing. With that, he grabbed Morisuke’s hips roughly, pulling him close and lining his cock up with Morisuke’s cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pressed in, Morisuke forgot how to breathe, his body curling into an arch, mouth open in a silent moan, eyes rolling back in his head. “Fuck, relax, Mori, I’ve got you,” Lev murmured, pausing where he was to gently grip and massage Morisuke’s ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke sobbed as he was finally able to relax around Lev’s gargantuan length. Tears pricked his eyes and he struggled to uncurl his fingers from the sheets below him. It was so much stimulus all at once, and Lev felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside of him. Morisuke knew, in this moment, that he belonged to Lev just as much as he’d hoped he had earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good,” Lev whispered to him, his lips finding the shell of Morisuke’s ear and nibbling, making him moan. “So good for me, Morisuke. Do you want me to move, kitten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke nodded brainlessly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted Lev to move more than anything in that moment. He wanted to feel that whole cock inside him, pressing deep into him, kissing his cervix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lev did just that, claiming Morisuke with his cock. His massive fingers bruised into Morisuke’s hips, marking him as his own. Nothing could make Morisuke feel better than to be thoroughly owned, to be positively taken by Lev. As Lev fucked him and he got closer and closer to his own climax, he marked Lev in turn, nails carving routes down Lev’s back, teeth grooving imprints into his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they came, it was all at once and together, Morisuke just seconds before Lev. Lev collapsed on top of Morisuke and Morisuke huffed out a sigh. Breathing was difficult, but not impossible, and Lev’s weight on top of him was bringing him back down to earth. So was the opportunity to brush his fingers through Lev’s sweaty hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Lev started, but trailed off, letting out a low whistle instead. “You’re so hot, especially like that,” he eventually finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke bit his lip on a smile and pressed a kiss to Lev’s forehead. “So are you… I like when you show your... claim over me,” he admitted softly. His smile widened as he heard Lev chuckle warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m hoping you’ll be mine, now,” Lev murmured, looking up at him and giving him a little peck on the lips. “Stop looking for me in other men, Morisuke. You have me right here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morisuke’s smile grew tender and he nodded. “Okay. I’ll be yours, Lev. You better not hurt me, or I’ll kick your ass,” he promised in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore than you want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on Twitter @PrinceZale18 to listen to me scream about volleyball boys, my other works, and sociopolitical BS. </p><p>Check out my profile here to see some of my other works!</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated but not required! I try to respond to every comment, if I can!</p><p>Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>